Data mining is broadly defined as the search for interesting patterns from large amounts of data. Techniques for performing traditional data mining come from a wide variety of disciplines including traditional statistics, machine learning, and information retrieval. This variety of available techniques means that for any given application there is probably some traditional data mining technique for finding interesting patterns. But the variety of techniques also means there exists a confusing array of possible data mining tools and approaches for any given application.